Just Like a Mother Should
by Dimentia123
Summary: Request from Shadowclanwarrior: A DimentioxLady Timpani one-shot. I don't know if this is what you were hoping for, but: One night, Lady Timpani comes into Dimentio's room with a weird feeling and she asks him if he's alright. Not romance, but more family. Rated T for being scared of the dark. Please Review!


Silence. It's quiet. So, so quiet. I don't like it.

I don't like it. No, not one bit. Especially that night.

I was laying in bed. I think it was around 10:30 at night, way past curfew, which was at 8:30.

As I said, I was laying in bed. Just laying. Not doing anything. I couldn't fall asleep. I was scared. Scared of the silence, scared of the dark. I lied there for what seemed like hours, never closing my eyes, never losing my awareness.

I was staring at the wall, staring at the shadows dancing on it. It was scary. I felt like crying. I did cry. I cried ever so quietly, silently. I let tears run down my cheeks, just letting them fall, not bothering to wipe them away. I was too scared to move. Too scared of the dark, of the quiet. Too scared of nothing.

_Creak._ My door opened. I froze completely. I stopped crying, I even stopped breathing. I heard someone walk into my room and sit on my bed. I was so unbelievably scared, and my heart was pumping and beating so fast, so hard, I thought I was going to die.

"Dimentio?" A quiet voice said. Lady Timpani's voice, to be exact. I instantly relaxed, and began breathing again. My heart slowed. I then noticed that the hall light was on, sending beams of bright and comforting light into by room. The shadows disappeared. Now I really want to cry again.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, using every essence in my body to stop me from crying. I don't know why I want to cry, I just do.

There was a small pause. "I... hate to bother you, but..." Grambi, I hate it when people say that. I always want to cry, and when somebody says that, it makes me want to curl up and die. Especially at times like this. "...Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied, then inquired, "..Why?"

Lady Timpani sighed. "Oh, I just had a weird feeling that some thing wasn't right. But, I guess I was wrong." No. No, you're right. I'm scared. Help me, Lady Timpani. Please don't go. "I'll leave you to your sleep now." Please, Lady Timpani. Stay. Hold me, comfort me. Don't leave me alone with the shadows. Please.

But, she left. She left, and shut my door. Light. Light, gone. It was gone, and the shadows were back. Tormenting me, scaring me, with their silent mocking laughter. I listened to her footsteps walk away, leaving me with the dark. But, for some reason, I heard them stop. A few moments later, I heard them walking back. She opened my door again.

Light. Oh, so glorious light. "Dimentio?" She paused again. "...You're not alright, are you?"

I too paused. "...No..." I squeaked out from under the covers. It was quite pathetic, really.

"Oh, Dimentio!" I heard her say, then she ran towards my bedside. Pulling back the covers, she gathered me in her arms and held me tight.

"L-Lady Timpani..." I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her neck and burying my face in her shoulder. She began rocking me, slowly and soothingly. Oh, it felt so good to be held. I cried harder, letting everything I had held back in the three years that I've been here out and oh Grambi, it felt so damn good.

"Sh, shh, hey, c'mon, baby, what's wrong? Oh, shh, baby, sh..." Lady Timpani whispered, stroking my shoulder-length black and white hair.

"...mom..." I whispered.

I heard Lady Timpani giggle slightly. "That's right, baby, Mommy's here." She assured, hugging me tighter.

As soon as she said that, my crying slowed almost completely. Oh, how much more I have loved Lady Timpani since then. But, I don't call her Lady Timpani anymore. I call her Mom.

After a few moments, Mom spoke again. "Now, what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what, babe?"

"The dark."

I felt Mom smile against my head. "Maybe I can find you a nightlight. But, until then," she continued, kissing the top of my head lightly, "Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"

I nodded against her neck. "Yes, please."

And, that night, Mom did stay with me. She let me leave my bedside lamp on. She snuggled with me. She held me and sang me a lullaby. She slept with me and didn't leave me for a second. She got me a nightlight the next day, too. She loved me.

Just like a mother should.


End file.
